Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Anime Series)
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Anime) is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime series that involves the heroes of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood to band together as one force against many old foes from the four worlds, and a dark shinobi cult made up of six S-rank missing-nin, five assassins, five artificially-created demons, and two important figures from the worlds of Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist ''betting on universal freedom by eliminating world governments. Most of the story is mainly focused on a technological version of the alternate Naruto universe fifteen months later. Plot Overview ''Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Team Heroes *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi for Japanese; Maile Flanagan for English) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda for Japanese; Paul St. Peter for English) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita for Japanese; Johnny Yong Bosch for English) **Kon (Mitsuaki Madono for Japanese; Quinton Flynn for English) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara for Japanese; Todd Haberkorn for English) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya for Japanese; Tia Ballard for English) *Edward Elric (Romi Park for Japanese; Vic Mignogna for English) *Sasuke Uchiha (Norika Sugiyama for Japanese; Yuri Lowenthal for English) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Romi Park for Japanese; Steve Staley for English) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura for Japanesep; Newton Pittman for English) *Alphonse Elric (Rie Kugimiya for Japaense; Maxey Whitehead for English) *Hinata Hyūga (Nana Mizuki for Japanese; Stephanie Sheh for English) *Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa for Japanese; Michelle Ruff for English) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano for Japanese; Cherami Leigh for English) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura for Japanese; Kate Higgins for English) *Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya for Japanese; Kate Higgins for English) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara for Japanese; Brina Palencia for English) *May Chang (Mai Goto for Japanese; Monica Rial for English) **Xiao-Mei (Rie Kugimiya for Japaense; Tia Ballard for English) *Sai (Satoshi Hino for Japanese; Ben Diskin for English) *Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō for Japanese; Wally Wingert for English) *Momo Hinamori (Kumi Sakuma for Japanese; Karen Strassman for English) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara for Japanese; Colleen Clickenbeard for English) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō for Japanese; Brittney Karbowski for English) **Carla (Yui Horie for Japanese; Jad Saxton for English) Team Heroes' Closest Companions *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue for Japanese; Dave Wittenberg for English) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu for Japanese; Dan Woren for English) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa for Japanese; Robert McCollum for English) *Meredy (Saori Gotō for Japanese; Bryn Apprill for English) *Roy Mustang (Shinichiro Miki for Japanese; Travis Willingham for English) *Riza Hawkeye (Fumiko Orikasa for Japanese; Colleen Clickenbeard for English) *Alex Louis Armstrong (Kenji Utsumi for Japanese; Christopher R. Sabat for English) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo for Japanese; Tom Gibis for English) *Tsunade (Masako Katsuki for Japanese; Debi Mae West for English) **Shizune (Keiko Nemoto for Japanese; Megan Hollingshead for English) *Minato Namikaze (Yoshiyuki Morikawa for Japanese; Tony Oliver for English) *Killer B (Hisao Egawa for Japanese; Catero Colbert for English) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa for Japanese; Matthew Mercer for English) *Uryū Ishida (Noriaki Sygiyama for Japanese; Derek Stephen Prince for English) *Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka for Japanese; Stephanie Sheh for English) *Yasutora Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto for Japanese; Jamieson Price for English) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani for Japanese; Megan Hollingshead for English) *Ikkaku Madarame (Nobuyuki Hiyama for Japanese; Vic Mignogna for English) *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Jun Fukuyama for Japanese; Brian Beacock for English) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano for Japanese; David Wald for English) **Panther Lily (Hiroki Tōchi for Japanese; Rick Keeling for English) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono for Japanese; Monica Rial for English) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto for Japanese; Christopher R. Sabat for English) *Lisanna Strauss (Harumi Sakurai for Japanese; Carrie Savage for English) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise for Japanese; Kristi Kang for English) *Loke/Leo the Lion (Daisuke Kishio for Japanese; Eric Vale for English) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise for Japanese; Lindsay Seidel for English) *Makarov Dreyar (Shinpachi Tsuji for Japanese; R. Bruce Elliott for English) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai for Japanese; Michael Jones for English) **Lector (Akiko Yajima for Japanese; Marti Etheridge for English) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura for Japanese; Garret Storms for English) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi for Japanese; Dawn M. Bennett for English) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami for Japanese; Jenny Ledel for English) *Winry Rockbell (Megumi Takamoto for Japanese; Caitlin Glass for English) *Ling Yao (Mamoru Miyano for Japanese; Todd Haberkorn for English) **Greed (Yuichi Nakamura for Japanese; Troy Baker for English) *Lan Fan (Mizuki Nana for Japanese; Trina Nishimura for English) *Izumi Curtis (Shoko Tsuda for Japanese; Christine Auten for English) *Scar (Kenta Miyake for Japanese; J. Michael Tatum for English) Unified Army *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki for Japanese; Colleen Villard for English) *Chōji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō for Japanese; Robbie Rist for English) *Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Team Guy **Rock Lee **Neji Hyūga **Tenten **Might Guy *Yamato *Jiraiya *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju *The Sand Siblings **Gaara ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankurō *A *Mei Termuī *Ōnoki *Mifune *Izuru Kira *Shūhei Hisagi *Kenpachi Zaraki **Yachiru Kusajishi *Shinji Hirako *Suì-Fēng *Yoruichi Shihōin *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Cana Alberona *Laxus Dreyar *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine **Bickslow **Evergreen *Lyon Vastia *Sherria Blendy *Yukino Agria *Ultear Milkovich *Fū *Zampano *Jerso Celestial Spirits *Aquarius *Aries *Cancer *Capricorn *Gemini *Libra *Pisces *Sagittarius *Scorpio *Taurus *Virgo Future Team Heroes *Boruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) *Kaien Kurosaki (Yuri Lowenthal) *Igneel Dragneel (Roger Craig Smith) **Celestial Spirit Knight *Van Elric (Vic Migonaga) *Himawari Uzumaki (Stephanie Sheh) *Sarada Uchiha (Colleen Villard) *Ryū Uchiha (Bryce Papenbrook) *Masaki Kurosaki II (Karen Strassman) *Shun Hitsugaya (Josh Keaton) *Kirie Hitsugaya (Monical Rial) *Setsūna Ishida (Tom Gibis) *Layla Dragneel (Kira Buckland) *Sam Fullbuster (Steve Staley) *Jenny Fullbuster (Jen Taylor) *Chiara Fullbuster (Carrie Savage) *Saito Redfox (Crispin Freeman) *Senna Fernandes (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Trisha Elric II (Eileen Stevens) *Zane Chang (Ben Diskin) *Mia Chang (Carrie Savage) *Fū Yao (Andrew Kishino) Supporting Characters *Igneel (Hidekatsu Shibata for Japanese; Bob Magruder for English) *Yuzu Kurosaki Antagonists Red Lotus *Rayga Uchiha (Naoya Uchida for Japanese; Neil Kaplan for English) *Kenshi Uchiha *Silver Fullbuster *Alekis Wolfheim *Ryūzen *Shuka *Miwa *Toza *Intherious **Keliah **Aquos **Cyclonus **Jackal **Gokenga *Fearsome Hand of Five **Shinzō **Tan Shen **Hayato **Toph **Gong Unified Axis *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida for Japanese; Neil Kaplan for English) *Sōsuke Aizen (Shō Hayami for Japanese; Kyle Hebert for English) *Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura for Japanese; Garret Storms for English) *Pride (Yuko Sanpei for Japanese; Brittney Karbowski for English) *The Akatsuki **Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi for Japanese; Todd Haberkorn for English) **Nagato (Junpei Morita for Japanese; Vic Mignogna for English) **Konan (Atsuko Tanaka for Japanese; Dorothy Elias-Fahn for English) **Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa for Japanese; Crispin Freeman for English) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Tomoyuki Dan for Japanese; Kirk Thornton for English) **Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto for Japanese; Roger Craig Smith for English) **Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai for Japanese; Johnny Yong Bosch for English) **Hidan (Masaki Terasoma for Japanese; Chris Edgerly for English) **Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi for Japanese; Fred Tatasciore for English) *Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi *Zabuza Momochi **Haku *Hanzō *White Army **Gin Ichimaru (Kōji Yusa for Japanese; Doug Erholtz for English) **Kaname Tōsen (Toshiyuki Morikawa for Japanese; David Rasner for English) **The Espada ***Yammy Llargo ***Coyote Starrk ****Lilynette Gingerbuck ***Baraggan Louisenbarin ***Tier Harribel ***Ulquiorra Cifer ***Nnoitra Gilga ***Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ***Zommari Rureaux ***Szayelaporro Granz ***Aaroniero Arruruerie *Oración Seis **Midnight **Cobra **Racer *Minerva Orland *Pain **Mikhail Deathwing **Wynonna **Leila McAllister **Valto **Wren Myerson *Garou Knights **Kama **Cosmos **Kamika **Uosuke **Neppa *The Homunculi **Lust (Kikuko Inoue for Japanese; Laura Bailey-Willingham for English) **Envy (Minami Takayama for Japanese; Wendy Powell for English) **Gluttony (Tetsu Shiratori for Japanese; Chris Cason for English) **Sloth (Fumihiko Tachiki for Japanese; Patrick Setiz for English) **Wrath (Hidekatsu Shibata for Japanese; Ed Blaylock for English) *Solf J. Kimblee Black Lotus *Tahno Ōtsutsuki (Jun Fukuyama for Japanese; Robbie Daymond for English) **Muro Ōtsutsuki (Hiroki Yasumoto for Japanese; Jaimeson Price for English) *Saiga Hitsaragi *Chen-Li *Wraith *Shriek *Talon *Thorn Other Villains *The West Fangs **Shao-Fū **Lee Yun Locations Konohagakure * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Kirigakure * Iwagakure * Land of Iron * Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles & Events Main Article: List of Battles ''Main Article 2: List of Events '' Trivia * References Navigation Category:Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and FMA: Brotherhood Wikia